As Luck Would Have It
by the-chocolate-froggy
Summary: Addie Parker is a carless American girl until ALbus Dumbledore shows up on her doorstep, offering her a place at Hogwarts. After entering a world that was thought to not be her own, she discovers secrets about her families past.
1. Mango Suits & Magic

Chapter One: Mango Suits & Magic

It was unusually cool for dusk in the city of New York. The tightly packed buildings kept even thirty degree winter days warm, so a seventy degree summer day should have been fine. But the cold air was friendly and inviting enough for Addie Parker to sit on the top of her apartment building with no complaints. She watched the taxis scurry down below on the grid-like streets, with the breeze blowing in her face. Addie liked it this way, isolation and a cool evening.

Addie told everyone she met that she loved the city and everything about it. She never wanted to leave it. She told her mother that one day she was going to fly off to a distant country and find friends to bring back with her. Her mother laughed as usual, being very used to her daughter's daydreams. She knew that Addie's mind had always been wandering past the walls of New York City, even though she said she would never leave. Her imagination was too big for its packed streets and subway cars.

Walking back down from the roof to her floor, she saw an extremely eccentric-looking man get in the elevator.

The man was wearing a pinstriped suit that was the color of a mango. He had a beard that was quite long and a pair of glasses that were askew on his nose. It wasn't the man the stopped her form taking the elevator. To the eleven year old girl, the elevator was a bore. All you did was press a button and you were at your floor in thirty seconds.

Finally arriving at her floor after fifteen flights of stairs, Addie opened her apartment door with her key and walked in. Her father, Marcus, quickly came to the door and told her quietly to go to her room. She gave him a funny look and did as she was told. Silently, she walked down the hallway.

"They never let me know anything," she mumbled. The walls of her room were a deep green that were reminiscent of a May birthstone. Falling back on her bed, Addie's glossy brown hair fanned out. She hated being "in the dark". Having parents who put her in the accelerated program at school and then didn't want her to know things bothered her. She flipped over onto her stomach and stared at the pictures on her dresser. They were all group pictures of herself, her best friend Ellie, and her family.

Her father knocked on the door, "Adva, you're wanted in the living room." She knew he was serious, considering her used her given name. Trying to look angry at her father but not succeeding, she smiled and stepped out into the living room. She looked over at her mother, who was drinking a cup of- well, Addie didn't know what it was but it certainly didn't look like the root beer she usually drank. She then looked over to the other side of the room. There sat the man with the mango-colored suit and beard.

The man stood up and walked across the room. "It's a pleasure meeting you." With an outstretched hand and British accent he greeted her, but she did not respond. Addie glanced at her parents anxiously.

"Um, dad? Why is the freaky man trying to talk to me?" She took a few steps back to distance herself. Who was this man?

"This is Professer Dumbledore, Addie. Apologize for calling him a freaky man, please."

"I'm sorry, professor, but I would like to know what you are doing here. You don't see many mango-colored suits in New York City, so you must have a reason! I saw you in the elevator and I thought you must have been visiting the-"

"Adva. Stop," her mother interjected before her daughter could say anything else to embarrass the family. The oddly dressed man smiled.

"I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore. I work at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which hopefully you will attend this coming year. That is why I am here, to tell you about Hogwarts and how you are a witch." He paused to let her take in what he had just said. Addie just kept staring at him. "You are a witch, even though it seems you have no wizarding blood at all, and I have explained it all to your parents. Who would you like to hear it from?" Professor Dumbledore eyes were very kind so she nodded toward him.

"In the wizarding world, people who cannot perform magic and have no magical heritage are called Muggles. Your parents are Muggles, your neighbors are Muggles, and your teachers are Muggles. We do not know why, but sometimes magic develops in Muggles. Those that it happens to are considered Muggle-born witches and wizards. They can be just as powerful, or even more powerful, as pure or half blood wizards. The school year when you are eleven you get to go to a school of magic. Hogwa-" 

"You have got to be kidding me." It was the first time Addie had spoken since the professor had introduced himself. "You expect me to just believe all of this? You walk in here with a mango-colored suit, a really long beard, and crooked glasses and not expect me to think you're out of your mind?"

Professor Dumbledore glanced over at her parents. Marcus took control.

"Honey, it's true. He has shown us magic. He set the kitchen table on fire, put it out, and showed us that there wasn't any damage. What can you say to that? You're a very intelligent young girl. We didn't think you would react like this."

"I'm reacting rationally, Dad."

"Actually I think her response is quite mature. Most children act either much more excited or much more depressed. I'm surprised that you weren't shocked that you will be moving to England for the school year." The professor smiled.

"I'M WHAT?"

"Oh, dear. I wasn't expecting that reaction. I thought you had realized what was going to happen if you did accept your place at the school-"

"I. AM. NOT. LEAVING. NEW YORK."

"Yes you are." Her mother had finally spoken. "You will go to this school that this kind man has told you about. You will learn to use magic to your best ability. You WILL go."

Addie was quite shocked at her mother's sudden outburst. "Yes ma'am."

The professor cocked his head as she agreed and then reached into his pocket. "Here is your letter that explains how you will get to school, get your supplies, and communicate with your parents. I have other urgent business to attend to back in London, but I wanted to come here personally to let you know you have a place at Hogwarts. We, Hogwarts, do not believe that the American school most convenient for you to attend will be as accepting of some of your…well…backround. You will be accepted with open arms at Hogwarts. The little magic you have preformed has been very powerful and we want to teach you. But I must be off. Good day to you." Professor Dumbledore set the letter on the table, walked through the kitchen, and out the door. 

Addie looked at her parents and started crying. What was she going to do? What about Ellie? She wasn't a witch. Her best friend couldn't come to school with her. Addie had never felt so lonely or afraid. It was as if her mother had read her thoughts.

"Honey, Ellie will be fine here without you. You always wanted to leave New York and bring back new friends, right? Well this is your opportunity. I'm sure you won't have any trouble at your new school." Her mother walked over to the coffee table, "where the letter lay, and picked it up. 

"Addie, you can even get an owl so we can write you letters. You will finally have your own pet. Isn't that something you always wanted?"

How could her parents be so unruffled about the situation? She had a million emotions running through her system and her parents were accepting this as if it were normal for there family! Andrea kept her thoughts to herself, but didn't stop from thinking them. _This is so surreal. What is going to happen to me? Our family? My friendship with Ellie? Am I even aloud to tell Ellie? This is crazy! I don't want to go! But I must. I want to go. Wait no. I don't. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! _

Addie stopped thinking abruptly and headed for her room. Right before she reached the door, she turned around and looked back down the hallway. Her father was standing there, staring at her with a beseeching look. She and her father were having trying to read each other's faces, and they were succeeding.

_Please don't make this harder than it is._

_I'm not trying to Dad._

_Then why are you making such a big deal?_

_Because I'm in as much shock as you._

_But you are the one with the magic._

_But do I want it? That is the question Daddy._

Addie looked away for a moment, and then turned around.

And that is when the next strange man Apparated into the room, causing her to faint.


	2. A Short Man & a Lie

**Sorry for the wait, but RL has been busy. Thanks again to Maddy (Hatusu) for being such a patient beta, as always.**

**And there is a mention about the Salem Witch Trials. No, I don't believe the accused were really witches. I don't want to offend anyone.**

Late the next morning, Addie awoke from her faint. Pushing back the sheets on her bed, she wondered how she had gotten there. She didn't remember getting into bed the night before, or even walking down the hallway. Something triggered her memory. _A man appearing at the end of the hallway._ Her thoughts and brain were contradicting each other. People don't just appear out of thin air, Addie But it was all coming back to her. The magic, going to England, leaving home.

_It's all real._ The voice inside her head interrupted her memory of yesterday.

"How can you be sure?" She thought aloud, quickly covering her mouth in embarrassment, even though there was no one in the room. Addie swung her legs over the side of the bed and headed down the hallway to the kitchen. When she walked in, she saw that the table had already been set with her breakfast made by her mother, who was standing in the corner of the kitchen. Across from her spot was a man standing on a chair.

"Sorry to frighten you like that last night, Miss. I didn't think you'd react like that!" Addie realized it was the man who had appeared last night. He was a short little man with white coloured hair; his voice was rather high-pitched, but kind nevertheless. Addie looked at him with a questioning look and the man apologized again. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! Filius Flitwick, Charms Professor at Hogwarts." He smiled proudly, as if he felt it was a great honor to teach at such a fine school.

"Very pleased to meet you, Professor," she said sleepily. "What are you doing here-" Addie finished with a yawn, and then blushed sheepishly. She was normally a morning person, but last night's incident had definitely taken a toll on her brain. "What I mean is, if Professor Dumbledore came last night, why has the school sent someone else?"

"Well, Miss Parker, it seems that the headmaster was not able to give you all of your information! We need to go over how to get your school supplies, to the platform at King's Cross, and anything else you would like to know."

"What about the letter I'm supposed to get?" Addie realised she had been rather keen to understand this.

"Oh, don't worry; you will still receive your letter. You're situation is just a bit more complicated. First we are going to discuss how you are to get to England." He looked at Addie's mother. She nodded. "We have arranged a Portkey for you, Miss, in exactly one week. A Portkey is a device of magical transportation in which you touch an object at a specific time and it takes you to the specified destination. A Ministry official and another Hogwarts professor will come to set up you Portkey on August twenty-fourth. This gives you about a week in London to collect your school supplies. You will stay at the Leaky Cauldron with your parents."

"What's the Leaky Cauldron?" Addie felt as if everyone was expecting her to gobble all of this up with no questions asked because she was being forced to go. _It doesn't work like that._

"It's a wizarding pub in London. Above it are guest rooms which you can stay in, particularly if you are going to visiting Diagon Alley. Do you know what that is?" Addie shook her head, glancing over at her mother, who was still in the corner. "It is the most popular place for all your school-driven needs. To get there, Tom will lead you to the back door. Once outside the door you are facing a brick wall. Tom will use his wand to open the archway, as you don't have one yet. For future reference, it's three bricks up and two across. There are also many cafes and such in Diagon Alley and you will have much time to explore them." Professor Flitwick said this very fast and had to stop to breath. "The rest is in your letter, which should be arriving today actually."

"How will it get here, sir?" Addie was pretty sure it wasn't going to arrive with the rest of today's post.

"An owl will bring it, Miss," He was taking her questions with great ease. "You can also purchase an Owl in Diagon Alley if you like."

"Oh yes, we discussed that last night." Looking over at her mother, who had just spoken, Addie wondered why she was being so quiet about this. After all, she was the one who was pushing it.

"Yes, we did. Professor, I have one more question. What are the 'background reasons' that Professor Dumbledore didn't want me to go to the American school for?" This question had been pounding at the back of Addie's brain the entire conversation. Professor Flitwick sighed, but answered her question.

"The Salem Witches' Institute, the school in Massachusetts, has had some trouble dealing with the events that that took place in the Salem Witch Trials. You know of them do you not?" He paused briefly for her nod. "They are rather biased against Muggle-borns, as Muggles were very biased against witches and wizards during that time period. You could attend, but we find that it might not be a very comfortable atmosphere to learn in. It is not the only school in the country, but many other schools have taken the Salem incidents to heart also."

"Is there any of this at Hogwarts?" Professor Flitwick looked as if he could hear the fear in her voice.

"Some students are rather… resentful… of Muggle-borns. But not most."

"Why won't I be as affected?" She felt this was a reasonable question, but also felt kind of stupid for asking it.

"No, at Hogwarts it's dealt with a great amount of discipline." Professor Flitwick smiled kindly.

"Oh, good," Addie breathed in relief. iFor a minute there, I thought he was going to say something…I don't know…silly/i Addie's mother finally left the corner and came over to talk to Professor Flitwick.

"I think you should be off now. Addie had a rough time last night and she needs to regain her energy." It seemed almost as if she were kicking him out.

"Oh yes, ma'am, I understand. Let me fetch my cloak and I'll be off." He climbed down from the chair and walked out of the room. After hearing a large crack, Addie looked at her mother with disgust.

"I don't believe you kicked him out, Mom. He was here to help me out, tell me how I was going to get along; to tell me how magic was going help me!" Addie's fists balled up in rage.

"You need to rest, especially after what you went through last night!" Her mother's face flushed a deep crimson. Tempers were not an uncommon thing in the Parker family.

"Does it really matter? I'm going anyway. What I 'went through last night' is apart of who I am! You can't try and block this out! You were the one who said I should 'learn to use magic to my best ability'. Honestly Mom! You know my little episode last night was out of shock, not of actually not wanting to go!" Addie closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and turned around. "I'm going to Ellie's house. I'll be back later." Then she left the room before her mother could say another word. 

"I was being polite," she muttered, even though Evelyn knew that her daughter couldn't hear her. "Magic is not something that you should be excited about, ever." She heard the door slam.

"My mom is sending me to boarding school." Addie sent the lie out in a monotone, deadpan voice. She had run to Ellie's house and didn't even bother to knock. As the door closed, Jenna Clovis, Ellie's mother, just smiled and pointed in the direction of her daughter's room. Addie took the cue as a "Hello, nice to see you, go right ahead down the hall." Now she was sitting on the blue shag rug of her best friend's, picking at the loose fibers.

"Sorry, I'm going a little deaf, did you just say that YOUR MOTHER IS SENDING YOU TO BOARDING SCHOOL!" Ellie's scream wasn't very loud, as she had a very soft voice to begin with.

"Yes. Isn't that just lovely?" Her face kept a hard, stony look as she lifted her eyes to meet Ellie's. It was hard lying to her best friend, but Addie knew that she probably wasn't supposed to tell Ellie about Hogwarts. It didn't feel right.

"Yes, absolutely lovely!" Addie could hear the sarcasm that was dripping off Ellie's voice. "Where is it?" This came a little less harsh.

"It's in…um…Wisconsin. I can't remember the name of it right now…" Her voice trailed off.

"As in 'dairy capital of the world', Wisconsin? The 'Cheese State'?"

"Yes." After saying this, she watched Ellie's screw up into a look of concentration and laughed.

"Why?" Ellie sounded honestly puzzled.

"I think my parents want me to get out the city or something. It is rather strange, I admit. Even I don't know all the details." _Because my mother shooed out the man who came to explain everything._

"When are you leaving exactly?" Ellie asked.

"Next week." Addie's gaze dropped to the floor. The shag carpet had suddenly become more interesting than before. iI can't help it. I have only known since last night./i She didn't dare share this with her friend. Ellie's eyes bored into her head, with a mixed look of anger and confusion. Ellie's thoughts were a mystery to Addie, but she assumed they were very unhappy. "I'm sorry, it's just…I only really found out myself. My parents didn't want me to have to drag out a goodbye over a month with you."

"But I don't want you to leave." Ellie stood up and ran out of the room, leaving Addie to stare at the shag carpet by herself.


End file.
